1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game device, a control method for a game device, and an information storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a game device which displays, on a game screen, the whole or a part of a game space in which a plurality of objects are located. To take a game device for executing a game of a sport to be played by using a moving object (for example, a ball or a puck) as an example, the whole or a part of a game space in which objects are located like a real sport match is displayed on a game screen.
For example, in a free kick scene of a soccer game, player objects representing a kicker player and defense players, a soccer ball object, a goal object, and the like are displayed on the game screen. The user operates a controller to determine a position at which a shot is to be aimed. Then, when the user inputs a predetermined instruction via the controller, the player object starts a run up to make a shot. There is known a game device which allows a player object to make a fake action at the time of free-kick shooting (see JP 2005-245784 A).